An Ordinary Day
by Read-Them-On
Summary: It was just an ordinary day; the key word being 'was'. Read to find out how Elena and her family and friends make the day extraordinary. Rated T for a minor adult theme. Enjoy!


**Bonjour!**

 **This is my first fanfic! Hope you all like it!**

* * *

"Easy there, honey…." Mateo muttered as he helped Elena sit up on their bed.

"Ah!" Elena, the new Queen of Avalor, gasped.

"Are you alright?!" Mateo - the part King, part wizard of the kingdom of Avalor - asked worriedly.

Elena squealed so loudly, that the whole castle might have heard her.

"Mateo!" She said, radiating profusely, "The baby just _kicked_ for the _first_ time!"

Mateo eyes shined as he placed his right hand on his wife's pregnant belly. Unfortunately, though, he couldn't feel anything even after a few minutes.

Mateo gave a dejected sigh.

"Aww…." Elena cooed, "Don't worry dear, you'll get it another time. I'm sure of it."

Mateo sighed again, but nodded looking at Elena's happy face.

Elena was now Elena de Alva. She had married to Mateo last year, on the same date of her and Mateo coming into reign, when they both were twenty-one years old. Now, the Queen of Avalor was five months pregnant.

Then suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Elena….Mateo….." came a sing-song voice.

Elena giggled.

"Three guesses who," she muttered.

Mateo stifled a chuckle as the door burst open and as she had expected, in came Elena's abuelo Francisco.

"Good morning, soon-to-be Mama an' Papa!" Francisco looked extremely joyous, "Now, let me present a self-written song for my lovely bisnieto!"

He was just about to erupt into….well, his song, of course…

But from the doorway, came a loud cough as Elena's cousin, Esteban, entered the room along with abuela Luisa.

"May I remind you all," Esteban said, all officially, "that we are already eighteen minutes late for the Grand Council Meeting."

"Ah, Esteban," Luisa reasoned, "Elena is _pregnant_ with a child. The meeting could wait."

Esteban huffed, though he didn't seem to be that much strict as he had acted before.

Though Elena was now the Queen, she insisted upon that the Grand Council remained until she was settled with her new life as a wife and a queen _and_ now a mother; applying that her decision was taken as the final one.

"Elena, do you want me to make some of my special recipe, dear?" Luisa asked. She always fussed too much about Elena's food now, due to Elena being pregnant.

"I'm fine abuela," Elena replied, smiling. She didn't want to tell her grandmother, but just the smell of her special recipe made her nauseous. "I'll just have some milk and toast."

Luisa looked crestfallen.

"I'd love to have some, abuela," Mateo piped in.

"Oh! I'll be right back with the dish, Mateo!" Luisa beamed at him and took her leave to the kitchen as fast as she could manage, which was pretty fast.

Francisco chuckled at his wife's antics.

As he was about to say something, a loud voice boomed from the hallway.

"ELENA!"

The door burst open again and this time, it was Elena's sister Isabel. Though this wasn't peculiar, Isabel dragging very flustered and sheepish yet happy looking Naomi and Gabe behind her was.

"Isa, why are you dragging these two poor souls behind you?" Mateo inquired her little sister-in-law.

"Look!" was the only thing Isabel said, before she jerked Naomi's right hand forward. Suddenly, the reason of all the confusion was cleared, as all the people in the room gasped in realisation: Naomi's ring finger was now adorned by a platinum ring studded with three pretty light blue sapphires, which were exactly the same shades as her eyes. Naomi and Gabe were engaged!

Elena squealed loudly again and hugged her best friend tightly. Or as tightly as she could manage with her round stomach in between them.

"Congratulations, both of you!" Elena said.

Mateo shook his head, when it finally settled to him what had just taken place.

He too, then, hugged both of them one by one.

"Yeah," Mateo said, "It was some surprise!"

"Hehe…" Naomi giggled sheepishly, "Gabe proposed yesterday evening. We were on the way to break the news when Isa found us and we couldn't stop her and…."

"Isa, you should _not_ have done that!" Elena interrupted Naomi's babbling.

"Sorry, Elena. I was so glad he finally found the guts to propose to her." Isabel replied, "After all, I helped him chose the ring!"

"You did?" Esteban asked, stunned.

Isabel nodded, smirking. "He's the one who asked me to…."

Gabe gulped, as Naomi put her hands on her waist and glared at her fiancé.

"You're not letting me out of that one ever, are you?" he muttered, looking a bit scared.

"Never, honey," Naomi replied sweetly. Well, a bit too sweetly for her.

No one would have been sure but they distinctly heard Naomi whisper, "My legs are closed for a week."

Then, there was an awkward silence.

Elena gasped. And in a flash, Mateo was by her side, his arms around her securely, as he guided her to the bed.

"Are you alright, Elena?" Naomi, Gabe and Francisco asked simultaneously.

"I'm fine," was Elena's response.

She gasped again.

"Mateo! Naomi! Abuelo! Gabe! Esteban!" Elena said as quickly as she could, "All of you! Place your hand on my belly!"

They all did so. Suddenly, there was a thump against their palms.

It was now the others' turn to gasp.

"The baby kicked!" Naomi exclaimed, gleefully.

Elena and the others nodded.

"Now let's celebrate the wonderful announcements with my special dish!" Luisa said. She held a steaming plate of her self-made dish in her hands.

As she entered the room, Elena muttered, "Oh, no!"

Luisa looked at her nieta with a frown on her face.

She took a step forward, towards Elena.

"Take one, dear," Luisa said, offering the plate to Elena, who held her nose away as far as possible.

"Uh oh!" was all Elena muttered before…..

"EWW!"

* * *

 **And done!**

 **Liked it? Review!**

 **Didn't like it? Still review! I do take constructive criticism.**


End file.
